


Under You

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Part two of AU-Gust. (Yes, it's not August. No, I don't care.) Day Two: College AU. Meeting on apps never worked out, but maybe it would this time. Madney. Modern college AU. M for a reason :)
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Under You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alternately titled, Howie Han was a virgin. Maddie Buckley was not. I'll preface this by saying that virginity is a social construct and doesn't mean anything in regards to your worth. Virgin or not a virgin, you are worthy, and deserve all of the love, support, and respect from any partner you choose to be intimate with.
> 
> That being said, I thought it would be fun to write Maddie as a more experienced partner, and to see what their first time would look like.
> 
> ALSO WARNING IN CASE Y'ALL CAN'T TELL ALREADY THIS IS GOING TO BE SEXUAL and describe sex and yea if you don't want to see that THEN THAT'S OKAY BUT YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE
> 
> Enjoy ~Meowser :)

"Sorry, I've just never done this before, so it's going to be awkward," Howie said.

"This can't be the first girl's bedroom you've been inside," Maddie joked, looking over her shoulder at Howie. He hesitated, cheeks reddening, hands in his pockets.

"I'm a virgin," he said, trying to shrug the words off. Her eyes softened, and she closed the door behind her.

"Well," she said. "I am definitely not a virgin, but I don't want to do anything that you're uncomfortable with."

They'd met on an app, gone out for coffee a few times, seen some movies, and now...

Here they were. She settled onto the couch, moving her arm to invite him to sit next to her, and he sat on the other side.

"We can just watch something, if you want," she said, nervously running her hands over her legs.

"I mean," Howie began. "I want to, you know? We've been talking for almost two months, and I am incredibly attracted to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said, lightly touching his shoulder. "I guess we never quite talked about the sex part. That's actually why I liked you, you know. We talked for two months and you never sent me a dick pic, or tried to get me to send nudes."

"I'm not that kind of guy," he said, finally unfolding his arms.

"Yeah," she said. "I know you aren't. It's very appealing."

He flushed, finally looking up at her. "Plus my mom would kill me if she knew I disrespected a woman like that. Well, she would have."

"I wish I could have met her," Maddie said, filling in the awkward silence. "Every time you've mentioned her, she just seems so strong, and brave."

"She was," Howie said. "She raised me all by herself in a new country. She was badass."

Maddie placed a gentle hand on his knee. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said. "I know that must sound so bland, but I really don't know what else to say."

He surprised her, reaching his hand down to meet hers, and gently running his finger over the soft skin. "I can't say I haven't thought about it," he admitted, voice lowering to a tone that made her shiver.

"I've thought about it too," she whispered. "More than I'd like to admit, but I wanted to take it slow."

His hand stilled, and she sensed that he was feeling unsure, so she carefully twined her fingers with his. "I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with," she repeated. "Please, stop me at any point."

"I don't want to stop you," he breathed, and they leaned forward. Their lips finally met, and she felt satisfied at last.

Kissing Howie was so different from her other boyfriends. He was gentle, hesitant. His hands nervously moved up to her arms, rubbing up and down from her shoulder to elbow. They didn't try to stray to her breasts. He didn't get grabby right away.

A guy that could handle waiting? That was so sexy to her.

Maddie edged closer, as the kiss grew slowly more passionate. Her tongue slipped out to touch his lips, and he opened his mouth. His hands came to gently cup her face, and she slowly pulled back after a moment. "Can I climb on your lap?" She whispered, voice husky, and he nodded, eyes wide. "Um, I feel like I need to hear a yes," she hesitated. "Not to be pushy, but I don't want to rush you."

He responded by placing his hands on her thighs, and moving her closer. "Yes," he said, his hands warm. She'd worn a Clueless style plaid mini today, and his hands slid near the hem, before sliding back down, and then up to her waist. He held onto her, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, tossed her hair back, and kissed him deeply.

She really liked him. She knew he liked her. She was ready for this next step, but she didn't want to rush it. She'd been on the receiving end of pressure, and she didn't ever want to be the person pushing it, so she carefully pulled away, looking down at him.

His lips were puffy, and his eyes were hooded. "Hi," she whispered, and a smile curved his lips.

"Hi," he replied.

"I just wanted to check in," she said, running her fingers over his shoulders, down to his chest.

He grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "You want to move to the bed?"

* * *

Howie literally couldn't believe that he was here, in Maddie's room, with her on his lap. His erection was raging, and he wondered if she could feel it. She had to, right? Yet she hadn't said anything either way.

He really wanted this. Maddie was the first girl he'd ever really been interested in, and he couldn't believe that she'd kept talking to him as long as she had. They'd gone out for coffee, more than once. Every time he'd expected her to ghost him afterwards, as Tatiana had done, but she didn't. Every time he got home, there was a sweet message from her letting him know what a good time she'd had.

And now here they were. He'd been able to avoid any talk of exes, or previous experience, and he almost regretted that now. He wished he'd been more up front about his experience...or rather, his lack of.

And she was being so unbelievably sweet. Checking in on him, making sure before doing anything that it was okay.

Of course it was okay. He was nervous, yes, but he was so turned on as well.

Her eyes widened when he asked if she wanted to move to the bed, and she nodded, carefully standing up. She was wearing a plaid mini, something that only increased his arousal, and a soft fall sweater. A soft fall sweater which she was now pulling over her head, making him groan, watching as it fell to the floor. She stood before him, in a light cami, and he could see the outline of her bra beneath. His hands went to his shirt hem, realizing that he should even this out, and quickly undid the buttons on his dress shirt. He was now in a white T, and she stepped forward, placing her hand flat on his chest.

"This is a good look on you," she whispered, and he dared to make a move, stepping forward and kissing her. He slid his hands around her, feeling every curve, not daring to overstep any bounds.

They gradually fell onto the bed, and Howie's hands itched to grow more adventurous. As it got more passionate, Maddie finally grabbed his hands with hers and placed them on her breasts. He parted their lips, pulling back so he could see her. "So this is okay?" He panted, running his hands over her chest. She nodded, biting her lip.

He tested their weight, and held her breasts in his hands, finally sliding his hands around to her back and fumbling with her bra fastening. He felt like he couldn't breathe as she sat up, and shrugged the bra the rest of the way off, leaving her only in a cami.

"Should I do the honors, or do you want to?" She asked, eyes dark.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on her face, and kissing her again. Honestly, just kissing her felt so good. Her lips were so soft, and her body was so warm. They fell back onto the bed again, and Howie was above her, bracing himself so that he didn't weigh on her too heavily. And finally, he slid the cami off, after a few more minutes of kisses that tangled their tongues together, and made them light headed.

She moaned, a small sound in the back of her throat, when Howie touched her bare breasts for the first time. The sound only made his erection rage harder.

He flicked his thumb over her nipple. "What do you like?" He asked, watching her face carefully. She flushed, licked her lips.

"Sorry," she said. "I just...no one has ever asked me that."

He leaned down to kiss her, one filled with passion, and a promise to never be the guys that had hurt her. "So what do you like?" He whispered, edging his lips down her neck.

She swallowed, and he licked her adam's apple, making her shiver against his touch. "I like it when my...um…" She swallowed again, and he paused, realizing that this was hard for her.

"Do you like this?" He asked, lightly tugging at one nipple, and she nodded.

"You can go harder," she said, and he tugged again.

"Do you want my mouth there?" He asked, voice deepening. He was almost embarrassed to ask, but he wanted to make sure that she was enjoying this, wanted to be one hundred percent certain that they were both equal participants.

"Yes," she whispered, the sound ending on a hiss when his lips touched her nipple. Her hand landed in his hair, and she tugged when he sucked. "Harder," she whimpered, and he obliged, making her buck against him, and hold his hair tighter. "Howie," she moaned, the sound almost making him come, right then and there.

They played for a while longer before she came up, looking at him with bedroom eyes. "Your turn," she whispered, pushing him back on the bed. His shirt was tugged off, and then her hands were roaming all over his chest. She was making him weak, making him just want to melt into this moment. Her hands were expert, adept, but her mouth was wicked.

When she tugged at his belt, his hand flew to meet hers. "Hey," he said, panting. "What are we doing?"

She tossed her hair back, looking at him confused.

"I really want to do whatever will make you the most happy, but if I...um…" His brain had frozen. "I'm afraid I won't last long," he finally said, in a rush. "So I want to do it right."

She licked her lips, smiling at him. "We can do whatever you want," she said, standing up, and walking to her bedside table. She opened a drawer, and pulled out a foil packet.

The next few minutes seemed to go in a haze. His pants came off, and her skirt did. They tried some petting, and then he was tugging at her panties, and she was eagerly palming him through his boxers.

And then they were nude. She reached over, sliding the condom onto his erection, and then he hesitated, bracing over her. She looked up at him, her eyes luminous.

"Ready?" He whispered, and she nodded.

"You?" She asked, and he leaned to kiss her neck.

"I'm surprised I made it this far," he admitted, pausing by her ear. "You are so fucking incredible," he whispered, sucking on her ear lobe. "This moment is fucking amazing, and perfect, and I feel so honored that you would share it with me."

He knew he was being extra. He knew that with any other girl, she'd probably look at him like he was crazy and shove him off.

But Maddie's eyes filled, and she leaned up to kiss him. "Fuck me, Howie," she whispered.

* * *

He felt good inside her. He was right that he didn't last overly long, but for a virgin, she was impressed. And then after, he used his fingers to make her come...not once, but twice.

She arched her back, feeling him plunge into her, again and again, until she shattered, and he dropped onto her. He stayed there a moment, just panting, and then rolled off, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She snuggled into his side, his arm around her, not ready for this moment to end. She was basking in a post-orgasmic glow, and moved her arm over his chest. She would have been hesitant, typically, to come on this strong, but she really really liked Howie. Their chemistry online had been impeccable, and their chemistry in person…

Seriously off the charts. Though she had had more sexual experience than some people, none of her previous partners had made her feel like this...wanted. Safe. Like they actually put her first, instead of second. Like her pleasure was important.

"You think we can do this again sometime?" She asked, trying to keep her voice light, so that it didn't betray how much she wanted this.

He held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. "I'd really like that," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think it's fairly common for sexually experienced woman to not actually have had that many positive experiences (unfortunately, and lamentably). The fact that she has had more experience usually means that she's really good at giving pleasure, but hasn't been on the receiving end of it a lot. So she's bad at vocalizing, she's bad at her pleasure being treated as equal. The men that treat women right, who treat women like their pleasure is equally important BECAUSE IT IS (or more important because for fuck's sake, we're the ones risking pregnancy) are true gems. And we know that Chim is canonically good with his hands.
> 
> Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this version of Chim and Maddie. Marking this as complete, but I might go back and add a few chapters if the muse strikes me (don't hold your breath lololol)
> 
> ~Meowser


End file.
